The Smell of Roses
by S.M. Carter
Summary: Jonathon is a young man who is supposed to be Holmes apprentice but Jonathon loves the sea and when captain cairn tells him about a treasure in the black sea, he can't help but join him in search or it.
1. Chapter 1

Jonathon walked along side his father as they approached 221b Baker Street. He was dressed in his finest clothes and he wore his top hat, a scowl on his face.

"Smile boy." Jeffery Verellen said as they turned and made their way up the stone stairs towards the door.

"I hate having to dress like this, I work best in warehouses or on the ships." Jonathon said as he removed his hat and shook out his dark brown, almost black hair.

"Put that hat back on, you need to impress your boss." Jeffery said as he rapped his fist against the wooden door.

"Why couldn't you just let me work for Captain Crain? I would have made enough money."

"Cause you're meant for better things boy, now put on your hat!"

Jonathon obeyed and quickly returned his hat to his head as the door opened. A tall elderly woman stood in the doorway. She was dressed in a fine dark blue gown with a lace apron. Her graying hair was pulled up into a tight bun.

"Hello Ma'am. My name is Jeffery Verellen and this is my son Jonathon. We have an appointment with Mr. Holmes."

"Right, please come in."

The women stepped back to allow them entry. They removed their hats as the stepped in and allowed her to close the door.

"Right this way." She said as she lead them up a wooden staircase.

Jonathon rolled his eyes as he fell in to step behind his father. At the top of the landing the women stopped. Jonathon watched as she nervously rapped on the door.

"Mr. Holmes, you have visitors."

She was answered by the sound of a loud gunshot and she immediately jumped away from the door. Jonathon stifled a laugh as a young brown haired man with a thin mustache appeared from the double white doors that were beside the one in which the gunshot had sound from.

"I won't go in there, not while he's got a gun in his hand." The women said to the sophisticated looking man.

"It's alright, you don't have to." The man stepped by the women and banged his fist against the door.

"Holmes!"

Another gunshot sounded.

"Are you sure you want to leave me in a place like this, doesn't the grungy ports of the Thames look good right about now?" Jonathon whispered in a sarcastic tone.

His father glared at him from over his shoulder.

Jonathon stifled another laugh as the man pushed open the door.

"Permission to enter the armory." The man said as he pushed to door open even further and signaled for the two of them to follow him.

Jeffery nodded to the man as he walked into the room and Jonathon did the same. Inside the room was dark and dusty. Jonathon smiled as it reminded him of the lower storage decks or a ship or the grungy warehouses.

"Maybe you should bring us up some tea." The man said to the women before he shut the door.

"Hello, my name is Dr. John Watson." The man said as he extended his hand.

"Jeffery Verellen, and this is my son Jonathon." Jeffery said as he shook Watson's hand.

"Hello Jonathon."

"Sir" Jonathon said as he shook Watson's hand as well.

"Nice to see that you are all acquainted, but why is it that you are all in my room?" A cold voice asked from the darkness.

Jonathon looked in the direction to which the voice had come and he spotted the silhouette of a man holding which looked like an 1849 Ordnance pistol of the French navy. Jonathon raised his eyebrows and let out a small whistle. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry, it's just that, I've never known anyone to own an Ordnance pistol before."

"What are you…" Jeffery began but he was cut off by the cold voice which now had a tinge of interest in it.

"You can tell the type of pistol that I am holding in the darkness of this room?"

"Yes sir. And by the way you're holding, I say that your bored with your life and that you don't intend to hurt anyone, you just intend to amuse yourself. "

"How observant of you." The voice said as the man put down the pistol and stood up.

Muffled steps sounded in the room as the man walked towards them and came into view from the light of the door. His black hair was set in messy curls upon his head and he had the beginning of a beard along his cheeks and chin. His dark drown eyes scooped over Jonathon with a look of intensity as he observed every inch of him.

"Hello, my name is Sherlock Holmes." Sherlock said as he clasped his hands behind his back.

"Well Mister Holmes, I'm Jeffery Verellen, we talked at the court house the other day. I've brought my son Jonathon to apprentice under you." Jeffery said as he fidgeted with his hat.

"Mr. Verellen, you really need to work on your appearance a lot more. You may dress like the rich, but you no where act like it. By the way your acting, I'd say that you work as a supervisor for brick layers or ship construction. You only make a fair wage a year, and you are stressed because you want your family to rise up in the world. Which is why when you noticed that your son has eyes for details you brought him to me, hoping that he would become as famous as myself. Yet what you don't realize is that your son is happy with his life and he likes the familiarity of the Thames. I can tell because his expression shows that he does not want to be here and he has the odor of the warehouses and the smell of the river on him." Holmes said as he walked past them and slowly pulled back a black and heavy curtain.

A storm of dust kicked up around him as he stood silhouetted by the light of the day.

"So the real question is Mr. Verellen, why did you bring him when he does not wish to be here?"

"I brought him here because he deserves better, now if you don't take him, then he can fend for himself out on the streets!" Jeffery said as he glared at Holmes.

"Well what you do with your son is no concern of mine. But I will not take him unless he wishes to be taken."

Jonathon starred at Holmes for a long moment. His mind spinning, why was he fighting his father?

"Well then boy, the decision is yours, but I for one am leaving. And boy, don't bother coming back home if you chose to leave Mister Holmes, because you will not be welcomed."

With that Jeffery stormed out of the room. Jonathon listened to his father's footsteps as the made there way down the stairs and out the door. The click of the door closing rang in Jonathon's ears. What was he to do, stay and apprentice under Holmes, or return to the place that he loved, with no where to go?

"Well if you ask me, he wasn't much of a father." Holmes said as he walked away from the window and stopped a few feet away from Jonathon.

"Tea." The elderly women's voice said as she entered the room and set a silver tray down on desk in which was covered in papers.

"You could have possibly just wrecked my greatest discovery, how many time have I told you that the tea tray must always go on this stake of books, therefore it will not upset the balance of the room." Holmes said as he grabbed the tray and slammed it down on a very unsteady tower of books.

"Holmes, forget about the balance of the room, we do not need anymore mess in this room." Watson said as he removed the tray from the books and set it back down on the table.

"Watson, what are you doing, it must always go on the books!"

"It's fine on the table."

Jonathon stepped aside and allowed the women to exit as he watched the two men fight over the tea tray. After a few minutes of arguing Holmes through his hands up.

"Fine, upset the balance of the earth, send us all to hell, see if I care."

"Oh Holmes, would you sop with the dramatics, and drink you tea." Watson said as he poured the warm liquid into a cup.

"I'd rather not." Holmes said.

"Sugar?"

"A sprinkle."

"Milk?"

"A few drops."

Jonathon chuckled as Holmes accepted the cup and saucer.

"So what are you going to do? Return to the warehouses or stay with me?" Holmes asked as he sipped his tea.

Jonathon looked at Holmes and then down at the floor. What was he going to do? If he stayed with Holmes he'd be miserable. He'd hate living on the rich side of things, having the police constantly coming and going. If he went back to the warehouses, he'd love the smell of the river and the fun of being the other workers. And if he returned to the river he'd be able to go out to sea with Captain Crain. Sighing Jonathon looked back up and meet the on looking eyes of Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson.

"I think that I would rather return to the piers."

"Is that what you really want?" Dr. Watson asked.

"Yes, sir, it is."

"Well you can't stop a man once he's made up his." Holmes said as he set the saucer and cup back down on the tray.

"Well I refuse to let him go with out giving him a place to stay, so Jonathon, you are welcome to one of the empty rooms of the house." Watson said as he took his last sip of tea and returned the saucer and cup to the tray as well.

"Thank you sir, but I'd rather not be a burden."

"Oh no, you wouldn't be a burden at all."

"If your sure, but I might be heading out to sea, so I will return back here only if I do not get hired on the ship."

"Sounds like a fair deal to me."

"Alright, thank you sirs for your time. Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes."

With that Jonathon took his leave. He made his way down stairs and out the door. He whistled to himself as he made his way back towards the piers, and to Captain Crain.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Crain sat behind the desk in his quarters upon the ship. The sky outside was darkening with the coming night. With a sigh he rubbed his eyes with his fingers as he looked away from the letters that were written in code. The flame in his lamp flickered and casted dancing shadows along the walls and door. A loud bang sounded from the door and Captain Crain jumped in his chair. Another loud bang followed and the door groaned as it fell forwards and landed on the ground with a thud. Captain Crain stood as a very petite young woman entered, the scent of roses filling the room. She wore a dark red silk gown that reminded him of the lovely flower. Over top of the gown she wore a black coat that parted at the back to allow the large ruffles of the skirts to show. Her long blonde hair was pinned up into a knot beneath her black hat, but a few stray wavy locks fell down around her face. Her skin was a lovely sun kissed tone and her delicate lips were painted a dark red. Black netting fell from her hat and covered her eyes. As her gaze fell upon Captain Crain her lips pulled back into a delicate smile to reveal sparkling white teeth. Captain Crain starred into her forest green eyes as he watched the flame from the lamp dance in her pupils.

"Captain Crain, I presume." She said with lovely French accent.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"The knowledge of the letters in which you have laid about your desk."

"Why? Why do you want to know what these letters contain?"

"All in good time Monsieur, but for now, just tell me what the letters contain."

"No." Captain Crain said as he grabbed the letters and pilled them into his desk drawer and locked it with the metal key.

"No? Comment imprudent (How unwise) Captain Crain. Oh grand frère! (Oh big brother!)"

A giant well built man stomped into the room at the sound of her voice. Captain Crain swallowed as a lump in his throat grew.

"Il refuse de me donner la traduction des lettres, lui montrer si qu'il est mieux de coopérer vous le grand frère. (He refuses to give me the translation of the letters, so show him that it is better to cooperate would you big brother.)" The girl said as she smiled at the up at the tall man.

The man nodded and cracked his fingers as he balled them into fists. Captain Crain ran for the pistol that was sitting a top the mantel of the fire place, but he wasn't quick enough. A giant hand clasped down on the collar of his shirt and Captain Crain found himself flying across the room. He slammed against the wall and landed with a loud thud on the floor. He gasped for air as it rushed from his lungs. His vision was blurry and his senses fuzzy as he felt the large hand wrap around his throat and pick him up from the floor. He struggled for air, but only to find it rushed out of his body once more as he was slammed down onto his desk and held there.

"Arret!" The lovely voice said.

Captain Crain looked around the room with fuzzy vision as the girls delicate face came into view.

"So Captain"-the girl said as she took the key from his vest pocket-"are you going to tell me what it is that these letters hold?"

He heard the click of the lock and the sliding of the drawer, followed by the resoling of the papers as a white gloved hand held them before his eyes. Choking on a cough the Captain gave in.

"Alright, I'll tell you."

"Perfect, see it is so much easier to cooperate non?"

With the pressure of the giant hand on his throat Captain Crain recited the contents of the letters to the women's pleasure. When he was finished the letters where removed from his sight and the women's beaming face filled it.

"See Captain, that was not so hard now was it." She kissed him delicately on both his cheeks before she disappeared from his sight.

He heard the click of her heels as she made her way towards the door.

"Frappez-le du frère, je lui montrerai la clémence en n'en lui permettant pas de sentir la douleur. (Knock him out brother, I shall show him mercy by not letting him feel the pain.)" The woman said as she left the room.

Following his orders the man picked the Captain up and bashed his head hard against the side of the desk. The Captain's body fell limply to the floor, blood pooling from his head. Outside the woman stood before the ships wheel, the darkness engulfing her.

"Burn it brother, and make sure that the Captain is in it."

"But Soléne, why do we have to burn it, we got what we came for."

"He must be dead, those are the orders, I have given him as much mercy as I can now please Léo, just do as I say."

Léo starred at his sister's stiff back. Nodding his head he walked down the stairs onto the deck and then down to the lower decks. Soléne watched him go with a heavy heart. Tears stung her eyes, but she blinked them back. She would not cry, she had to be tough. The tough survive, and she was a survivor. Slamming her fingers against the wheel she turned and left the ship, she did not want to dare witness to the horrible deed that she was causing. Léo reappeared with a giant barrel of oil just in time to his sister walking down the pier and disappearing into the shadows. Shaking his head he headed back up to the Captain's cabin and spilled the oil all over the floor at the sides of the cabin and at the back. He was careful not to block the doorway or to pour anywhere near the captain. If there was a chance that the captain would wake up, he wanted him to escape the flames. Sighing a heavy sigh he lit a match and dropped it into the oil. The flames roared all along the walls of the cabin with in seconds and Leo bolted. Without glancing back he chased after Soléne.

Jonathon whistled as he walked down between the two warehouses heading towards the captain's ship. As he came out on to the pier he was meet by a sight the put a cold hand around his heart. The captain's quarters of the ship where engulfed flames. Wasting no time Jonathon bolted towards the ship. His shoes slapped against the wet cobble stone of the pier and then the moist deck of the ship as he raced up the stairs. The flames roared and felt hot against his skin as he ran towards the broken down door. Inside the hot flames were bright against his eyes and he squinted to see. As he looked through the leaping flames he spotted Captain Crane. He was lying before his desk which was now being swallowed by the flames.

Without a though Jonathon raced towards the Captain and grabbed him by the armpits. He quickly dragged the Captain's limp body out and off of the ship. Heaving and covered in sweat, Jonathon laid the Captain down on the cool stone. Blood covered the side of the Captain's wind worn face and Jonathon quickly pulled of his jacket and held it against the wound.

Footsteps approached quickly and Jonathon looked up to see another sailor running towards him.

"Ye alright lad?" The man asked as he placed a rough hand on Jonathon's shoulder.

"Yes, but the Captain needs a doctor!"

"Aye, the police and the doctor have already been sent for, what happened here lad?"

"I don't know."

Jonathon starred at the bright flames as the continued their siege on the ship, engulfing it in their scolding embrace. As the wind swept across the water towards him, the faint smell of roses reached his nose and Jonathon frowned. Why did he smell roses when only smoke filled the air? Pondering the thought he pressed his jacket hard against the Captain's head and waited for the doctor to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Crain sat in a chair with bandages wrapped around his head. Watson played with candle as he tested the Captain's eyesight.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Watson asked as he blew out the flame and placed the candle stick on his desk.

"Like a bloody ship wreck went on in my head."

Jonathon laughed as he leaned against the wall near the window.

"Yes well, I would have to say that it's quite normal to feel that way due to your injury. Now how's your memory, can you remember anything prier to the fire?"

"Well I can remember sitting at my desk reading a letter from an old friend in Spain, but after that, nothing."

Jonathon watched as the Captain scratched behind his ear and frowned, he was lying.

"Hmmm, well in that case then, I order you to get some rest. You can sleep in one of the spare rooms so that I can keep an eye on you." Watson said as he turned and circled around his desk.

The captain nodded and slowly stood. Jonathon immediately grabbed his elbow and helped him walk out of the room and down the hall to a spare room. Once the captain was lying down Jonathon closed the door to give them privacy.

"You lied to the doctor, why?"

Captain Crain watched Jonathon intently as the boy walked over and pulled a chair up to the bedside.

"What do you mean lying? I said that I couldn't remember a thing except for reading a friends letter, and I meant what I said."

"I'm not a fool Captain, I saw you scratch behind your ear, and you only do that when you're telling a bluff."

The Captain looked at Jonathon with weary eyes for a moment before he smiled and laid his head back on the feather pillow.

"I can't keep nothing from you lad."

Jonathon smiled as he leaned forward.

"So tell me what you remember, please."

The captain sighed and looked up at the ceiling for a moment. Jonathon sat patiently as he let the captain go over his thoughts and memories. After a moment or two that captain turned back to Jonathon with intense eyes.

"What I am about to tell you boy, is something that you must not repeat. It is very important that you keep it between us, your life is now as at stake as mine."

Jonathon nodded and he furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Before I was attacked I was reading over a letter that Captain Fernandez had sent me. It was written in code because it contained the where a bout's of an old map that is said to lead to a great fortune somewhere in the Black Sea. It is said that this fortune will grace a man in ways that not even the lord himself could. But Fernandez and I are not the only ones after this map. That is why I was attacked last night. It seems that someone found out about our knowledge of the maps where a bouts and they were determined to gain the knowledge for themselves as well."

Jonathon looked at the Captain with a surprised expression. He could not believe what he was hearing.

"So who attacked you then?"

"Well when I was sitting at my desk, the door to my courters was broken down and in came a beautiful young French lady. She was dressed in a deep red gown with a black coat. She wore a black hat that had netting coming down over her eyes. Her hair was a golden blonde and she smelled of roses. She was a dainty little thing, but real intimidating with her giant brother. He was the one who knocked me around like a rage doll. They were after the contents of the letters and unfortunately I told them. That's when the big bloke knocked me out and set the ship a blaze."

Jonathon furrowed his brow and scratched at his chin as he stood. So that was why he had smelled roses amongst the smoke.

"I'm guessing that your supposed to be dead, or else they wouldn't have set the ship on fire after you were already unconscious. So I think it's best that we keep it that way. You'll stay here and recover and then we will decide what to do from there."

"But you don't understand lad, we need to find that map before they do." The captain tried to push himself upwards but Jonathon put a firm hand on the man's chest and pushed him back down.

"I understand captain. Please get some rest, and let me handle this."

"No, I will not let you put yourself in danger."

"You put me in danger the moment you told me about the map. Now I'm going to find it, and stop who ever our competition is."

The captain smiled as he rested his head against the pillow.

"You're a good lad Jonathon, I knew it from the moment I met yea."

Within seconds the room was filled with the captain's loud snores and Jonathon silently sneaked out of the room. Jonathon grabbed his hat and coat from his own room and hurried down the stairs towards the front door.

Holmes watched from his window as Jonathon skipped down the front steps and set out at a jog toward the piers. He quickly turned and grabbed his own coat and hat. As he stepped out of his room he was confronted by Watson.

"Holmes, where are you off to?"

"To tea." Holmes said as he pulled his jacket on and placed his hat on his head.

"Holmes?"

Holmes didn't answer Watson's questioning tone. With an aggravated sigh Watson grabbed his own coat and hat from his room and chased after him. Holmes made it down the front steps when Watson fell into step beside him.

"Coming to tea as well are you."

"Oh quit the charm and tell me where we are going."

"To the piers it seems that the captain has told Jonathon a fair bit more then he told you."

Holmes and Watson walked quickly as the pursued Jonathon through the darkening streets of London and down towards the piers.

Soléne sat on the soft bench of a first class train car. Léo stood beside her, his large mass offering her comfort. Across from her sat Alfonso Fernandez. He was dressed in a lovely well tailored black suit. His dark black hair matched his anterior. His dark hating eyes starred at Soléne, and sent shivers running down her spine.

"How like my dear my brother to share his information with that half witted captain. It hurts really, but oh well. So you finished him off?"

"Yes, now you have your information, I want my sister back." Soléne said as she glared at Alfonso.

Alfonso snickered and Soléne tensed.

"Darling, bring in the girl."

Adeila Fernandez entered the cart with a small red haired girl clinging to her hand. The girl's hair was pulled up into two tight pigtails. Her soft gray eyes glanced wildly around the cart, and Soléne's heart sank.

"Alice." Soléne said as she extended her hand towards her young sister.

The girl slowly moved her hand through the air and Soléne gently grasped it in her own. She led the poor girl over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"Soeur.(Sister.)" Alice said in a quiet voice.

"How adorable." Alfonso said as he pulled his wife down beside him.

Soléne looked up from her sister and glared at Alfonso.

"Our job is done, we will be leaving now."

Soléne started to stand when Alfonso spoke.

"Oh I'm sorry if you thought that you would be leaving today. How foolish of me to allow you to think such a thing. But then again, I guess you will be leaving, dead that is."

Men charged into the cart with guns drawn. Léo immediately grabbed Alice and Soléne and shoved them behind him. All at once the sound of gunfire and screams filled the air. Soléne watched in horror as her brother feel to the floor. She clutched Alice closer to her as the poor girl began to cry.

"Soeur, what is happening, where is Léo?" Alice asked as she looked wildly around the room.

Soléne didn't answer she only starred down the barrel of the guns which were pointed at her.

"Knowledge is a dangerous thing Soléne, and sadly your sister shall pay for your knowledge as well." Alfonso said as he stood.

Soléne watched as he and his wife left the cart and left her and the gunmen alone. Swallowing against the growing lump in her throat, Soléne pressed herself closer against the wall. She felt something poke at her back, and a faint draft blowing against her ear and neck. A door! She thought to herself. Slowly she moved her hand behind her and grasped the thin handle.

"Hands where we can see them!" One of the men shouted.

"Why does it matter, you all have me surrounded and my fate sealed."

Soléne quickly pulled against the handle and slid the door our from behind her. Alice screamed as the fell backwards onto the gravel of the tracks below. Soléne grabbed Alice's hand and ran. Shouts and gunfire rang out behind them as the men fell into pursuit. Soléne ran into the crowd of people at the train station and weaved her way towards the streets of London. As night fell her and Alice disappeared into the shadows, leaving the men behind.

Review please, or else I will not continue!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all the reviews. It is great to know that some people find my story interesting. And by popular demand Irene has arrived.

Jonathon knelt down in the shadows of the warehouses. The ship had been burned only a few feet away, and if there was any sign of the woman and man that had attacked Captain Crain left, he would find it. He ran his fingers over the cold cobblestone and frowned. They were wet, which meant that the water would have washed away any noticeable trail. The sound of footsteps from behind him sent him running into the cover of the shadows. He sat in the darkness and listened as the footstep drew closer. After a few moments, Holmes and Watson came into view.

"Where did he go?" Watson asked as he leaned against his walking stick.

"Watson, how unobservant of you. Jonathon come out of the shadows, and tell me what it is that the captain has told you." Holmes said as he reached into his chest pocket and pulled out his pocket watch.

He made a show of checking the time as he watched Jonathon appear from the darkness. Jonathon looked at Holmes and then knelt back down to continue his analysis of the ground.

"You best spill." Holmes said as he stepped forward and stood before Jonathon.

Jonathon raised his head and glared up at the arrogant man.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh but you do, you see I'm interested in this case now, and I can get the information from you either the easy way, or the hard way."

Holmes made a show of stomping done on Jonathon's fingers as he turned. Jonathon yelped and shook out his throbbing fingers.

"It's none of your business!"

"I believe that you are living under my roof without rent, and you can be easily kicked out."

"Holmes." Watson said in a warning tone.

"I don't care; I'll be out of this blasted place and out to sea as soon as the captain's well again."

"Oh thank the lord for that." Holmes said as he grabbed Watson's walking stick and began to twirl it around.

Jonathon ignored his comment and turned his back on the arrogant detective.

"If you're looking for clues, try starting with that gold ring a few feet away from you."

Jonathon looked up a head of him and saw a glint of gold in the moonlight. He turned around, but found himself alone, Holmes and Watson had vanished. He quickly ran and picked up the ring. Lighting a match he held it close to the red ruby and saw engraving all around it. He held the ring closer and found that it was engraved in French. Sighing a frustrated sigh he went to pocket the ring, but found a hole in the bottom. Clenching his teeth together he slid the tiny ring onto his pinky finger. He would have to have someone translate it for him. Feeling determined he continued his search along the pier for more clues, but sadly turned up empty handed. Wary from his search he returned home to his room and was glad to collapse against the soft mattress.

Holmes awoke to the sound of nuts being cracked. He slowly sat up and turned to see Irene sitting by his window, with a bowl of nuts beside her. Her curly dark brown hair was pinned up beneath her hat, and she wore an elegant dark purple gown.

"About time you awoke." She said as she pitched the nut into her mouth and silently chewed it.

"So sorry. How did you get in here exactly?" Holmes asked as he stood and checked around his room for any missing items.

"The housekeeper let me in."

"Ahhh, what a surprise for you to use the front door."

"How dare you suggest such a thing. Of course I use the front door, I don't go sneaking around people's house's, breaking and entering through the windows like some thief."

Holmes meet her gaze and raised his eyebrow. Irene smiled at him and quickly stood.

"Well I only came to give you this." Irene said as she extended her arm towards him with an envelope in hand.

"Hmmm. What's this a confession letter to the police?"

"No, why would I need to write such a thing. It's information about two missing girls."

Holmes opened the envelope and pulled out two pictures and two pieces of paper.

"They went missing last night, and their parents' want them home desperately. The oldest is sixteen, and the youngest is nine. The youngest one is also blind."

Holmes studied the two pictures of the girls. The oldest was a lovely petite girl, with wavy light colored hair. The youngest was an adorable girl with long dark shaded hair that was pulled up into two tight pigtails. Setting the pictures aside he read through the descriptions of the girls. The oldest was 5'3" with long blonde hair, and the youngest was 4'6" with long red hair.

"So will you take the case?"

Holmes returned the pieces of paper and the photographs to the envelope and tossed it on his desk.

"I suppose so."

"Good, well that is all I came for, so I will bid you good day Holmes." Irene said as she walked out of his room.

Holmes watched as she descended down the stairs and out the door. He quickly rushed towards his window and watched as she headed down the street.

Irene smiled at the carriage driver as he opened the door for her. She sat down to face Adeila Fernandez. Irene smiled at the dark haired women and Adeila smiled back.

"He took the case I'm guessing." Adeila said in a thick Spanish accent.

"Yes my dear friend. Those girls will be found in a matter of days."

"Good, my husband can't afford anymore delays."

The loud sound of horses squealing filled the air and Irene leaned her head out the window of the carriage to see an old dirty man lying on his back in a puddle on the street.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Adeila asked as she poked her head out her own window.

"Nothing but a dirty, foolish, old man." Irene said as she with drew her head.

Adeila with drew her own head and sighed.

"So many delays."

"Delays are all part of the journey, but soon that treasure will be ours' Adeila." Irene said as she touched her friend's gloved hand.

"Yes, ours'. You have ordered the poison that will be used on my dear foolish husband."

"It will be in, in a matter of days." Irene said smiling.

"Good, we shall let my husband to all the work and then poison him once the treasure is found."

"Then we shall be the richest women in all of Europe."

Adeila and Irene laughed as the carriage traveled through the busy streets of London towards the Royal Hotel.

Holmes brushed the dirt from his face and shook the water from his jacket as he stood before Watson.

"Irene is once again mixed up in some plan."

"And why do you care?" Watson asked as he lit his pipe and began to smoke it.

"I believe that she is connected to the captain's case in someway, as are those two girls that she wants me to find."

"How could the two cases possibly be connected?"

"Jonathon and the captain will finalize my suspicions once they final stop keeping secrets, but until then I am going to find these two missing girls. I believe that these two girls are wanted, but not by their parent's. The women who was in the carriage with Irene was a dark haired beauty, not a blonde or a red head. Which means that she can't possibly be the mother of the two girls."

"Maybe she is an aunt or some other blood relation." Watson said as he rested his feet on the edge of his desk.

"Possibly, but I don't see it."

"Well then you certainly have a mystery on your hands then Holmes."

"It would be less of a mystery if Jonathon would talk." Holmes said as he turned and left the room.

"Holmes where are you going?"

Holmes poked his head back into the room.

"To eavesdrop my dear Watson."

Watson rolled his eyes and continued to smoke his pipe, whatever Holmes was eavesdropping in on, he would have no part in it. Holmes walked down the hall to the captain's room and silently leaned his ear against the door. Inside he could hear Jonathon and the captain talking.

"I found this ring down by the pier last night." Jonathon said as he pulled the golden ring from his pinky finger and handed it to the captain.

The captain pulled out his specks and held the ring close to his eyes.

"So it's in French, hmmm let me see."

He squinted his eyes as he read out loud.

"To my dearest daughter, an enchanted rose."

"So what do you think it means?" Jonathon asked as he took the ring back and returned it to his pinky finger.

"Well I believe that it is from a father who loved his daughter very much, and I also believe that it belongs to the lovely young woman who attacked me."

"I can see what you mean. It only makes since because she smelled of roses and to have this ring that speaks of an enchanted rose appear in the same area, it seems like more then a coincidence to me."

The captain nodded as he pulled his pillow up to support his back well he sat.

"Well, the doctor says that I am getting better, so we will be setting sail for Spain soon. I hope that you will be joining the voyage."

Jonathon played with the ring as he twisted it around his pinky.

"You know I will be, but I really want to find out who this young woman is and who she is working for."

"Well you have a bit of time to search, but so far, you have no leads, if you ask me, it's a lost cause."

Jonathon walked over to the window and looked out at the crowded streets. A lost cause in deed. He thought to himself. With a sigh he turned away from the window and headed towards the door.

"You'll get better faster if you rest." Jonathon said as he put his hand on the door knob.

Beyond the door he heard what sounded like footsteps, but he quickly dismissed it when the captain spoke.

"Yes indeed, I haven't slept this much in ages."

Jonathon watched as the captain settled himself down before he stepped out of the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Down the hall he could hear the voices of Holmes and Watson in Watson's study. Jonathon walked towards the room and wrapped his knuckle against the door.

"Do come in Jonathon." He heard Holmes voice call.

Jonathon stepped into the room and suspicion pulled at him as he spotted Holmes by the window.

"What have you two been doing?" Jonathon asked as he walked in and took a seat in a chair that sat before Watson's desk.

"I was just telling Watson about how strange it is that the day is only 24 hours long. I mean what's to say that it couldn't be 30 or 25 hours long."

Jonathon watched Holmes carefully as he spun out his lame excuse, but Jonathon noticed the stain of dust on the knee of his pants that betrayed him.

"You were eavesdropping on me and the captain weren't you."

Holmes stopped speaking as he glanced to Watson. Watson raised his shoulders in a shrug.

"He's a smart lad Holmes."

"Yes well, say I was, why are you two sailing to Spain, and why are you so obsessed with finding this young lady who smells of roses?" Holmes asked as he walked towards Jonathon.

Jonathon shrugged and stood.

"None of your concern."

Holmes watched with an arched eyebrow as the boy turned and walked out of the room.

"I really hate that boy Watson, he is very irritating." Holmes said walked back over to the window.

Watson sighed and picked up the paper. He opened it and pretended to be reading one of the articles when he spoke.

"Take a look in a mirror Holmes."

Holmes opened his mouth to say something, but he thought better of it, he would let Watson win just this once.


End file.
